


My Everything

by PhageChildon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, where'd this fluff come from xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhageChildon/pseuds/PhageChildon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s a love sick puppy, and Hiccup’s so dense it makes Jack desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

He has the cutest braces I’ve ever seen-

A smile that wakes the sun-

And a stutter that makes the gods jealous.

Every time I see him, my body trembles and I forget how to speak.

He thinks I’m an idiot, but truthfully my mind goes blank every time I stare at those beautiful freckles that reminds me of a starry night.

While people wish upon stars, I wish upon those beautiful spots in hopes that one day, I’ll be able to speak my mind.

For now though, I’ll continue to watch those braces glitter like gems in the light, failing to notice he’s trying to quiz me on biology.  
  


His face is a pure red as his hands desperately try to snatch the paper away from Mr. Black, who merely holds it up higher for the rest of the class to see.

“There will be no drawing in my classroom, especially of creatures that only exist in the minds of _children_.”

Everyone’s laughing – he’s shaking so bad – I want to hold him. I want to turn back time and prevent the teacher from humiliating him and dimming his brilliant light. But I’m only human, a human who can’t even form correct words in his presence.

“I think it’s cool,” I suddenly blurt out, biting my bottom lip uncharacteristically afterwards. Mr. Black turns to me with a glower, and all I can do is smile, shrugging my shoulders. “He’s got talent at least. Drawing doesn’t come naturally.”

Mr. Black’s scowl falls as he sighs. “Yes, but there will be no drawing in my classroom. Now, everyone turn to page two hundred eighty five and read the two paragraphs-“

Hiccup glances over at me – those perfect green orbs filled with surprised confusion.

Words once again fail me, so I wink at him before turning to my book.

At least he won’t think of me as the blabbering idiot anymore.  
  


“You’re such an idiot,” he growled, rubbing his temples in frustration. I can’t help but laugh nervously, staring at the chemical equation before me.

“I just can’t retain this. Maybe chemistry isn’t the right subject for me.”

“Fine,” he sighs, closing the chemistry book and opening the biology book. “Let’s try biology then.”

For once, I manage to answer a few questions when normally my mind draws nothing but blanks.

Maybe seeing Hiccup’s drawing, one of his most secretive hobbies, and standing up for him, helped. He sure seems a bit more talkative than before.

Maybe someday I’ll be able to tell him how beautiful he is…  
  


“-and his eyes reflect life itself in a glimmering, clear spring.”

“That doesn’t sound like a poem,” Hiccup said once he was sure I was finished, leaning his head against his hand as we sat in the not-so-quiet library.

“It’s free verse!” I pouted.

“But the assignment requires that we rhyme.”

Ohhh how thick headed this boy was. He had no clue I was talking about him. To be honest it was kind of sad. Even Rapunzel and Merida figured it out by now – even _Hiro_  and he was only what, fourteen in college?

“Fine,” I grumble as I snatch the paper back. “I’ll make it rhyme…”

In the end, it didn’t rhyme, and I got a bad grade on it. However, it was so beautiful my teacher wanted me to use for the free verse assignment.

It was a very special poem, though Hiccup was too dense to understand why.  
  


Oh my gods – Hiccup’s here – Hiccup’s at my _house_ , for a study sleep over!

I can’t breath – this is all too exciting – and I can’t talk but what’s new?

Popcorn, candy and chips surround us as books are stacked at our sides, papers in hand as we quiz each other on every question imaginable. As boring as that sounds, we’re having the time of our lives.

Who would’ve thought we could make studying fun?

After passing out at midnight, I woke up with an urgent need to pee.

Blind in the darkness, I step quietly and lightly to the bathroom, praying I wouldn’t accidentally step on Hiccup as we had fallen asleep on the floor.

Luckily I reached the bathroom without incident, opening the door only to be blinded by light-

Hiccup was using the restroom, and although he didn’t see me peek in, I had seen him, or rather, _her_.

Returning to my spot on the floor in panic, I forget the need to pee as I try to process this new knowledge.

Hiccup has no idea that I know his secret, and we carry on like we normally do every day. Despite what I thought, I’m not grossed out – or freaked out. In fact, I’m proud.

I’m proud of my little Hiccup being brave enough to face the world on his own.

I’m proud of my little Hiccup for finding himself despite the confusion of life.

And I’m proud of my little Hiccup for his determination.

I only fell for him harder with this new knowledge.

Crap.  
  


“You idiot – I _LIKE_ you!” I snap as the sun sets behind the forest’s trees, those green orbs widening in complete shock. “You really, really shouldn’t be surprised at this point, I couldn’t be more obvious.”

After three years of trying to get this dense little cutie to UNDERSTAND that I liked him, I finally snapped when he didn’t get the hint that I was asking him on a date while taking - what I perceived - was a romantic stroll through the forest. I didn’t mean to be so harsh but gods dammit my heart couldn’t take it anymore! It yearned for Hiccup so fiercely it beat the sun’s determination to shine upon Earth every day.

“I-“ This time it was Hiccup who was lost for words, making me blush.

“You know… that free verse poem I wrote for freshmen year of English was about you… Tadashi, Hiro, Rapunzel, and Merida caught it as soon as I read it.”

“W-what?!” He gasped.

I scared him off that day, then ignored me for the next few weeks.

I should’ve expected this to happen, he was too good to be true…  
  


“And this is from our wedding,” I laugh by the fire, cuddling in a cozy blanket with my dear husband who’s freckled cheeks are pulled back in an adoring smile as well.

“My father kept stepping on my toes,” Hiccup rolled his eyes, turning the page. “Oh look – this is from college!” It was a picture of the two of them making a funny face with Hiro, Tadashi, Rapunzel and Merida. “Those were the good times…”

“They really were,” I had to admit, turning the page and blushing. It wasn’t a photograph on the other side. No, it was the dragon Mr. Black took away from Hiccup – the first time I ever stood up for him. And on the other side was the free verse poem I wrote.

“Your art’s really improved, Mr. Haddock of the art gallery~” Hiccup had his own exhibits in galleries all across the city, and it was all thanks to this little picture, and words from me…

To think what I said back then inspired him to become a great artist…

Hiccup took the poem out of its wrapper, making me blush but smile.

It was a poem dedicated to Hiccup, a poem I recited in front of the class and recited at our wedding…

 

_He has the cutest braces I’ve ever seen-_

_A smile that wakes the sun-_

_And a stutter that makes the gods jealous._

_He has eyes that reflect life itself in a glimmering, clear spring,_

_showing nothing but purity and beauty in their reflection._

_He has beautiful freckles that cover his face like the stars that cover the night sky,_

_and I wish upon those beautiful spots, hoping, that one day, I can speak my mind._

_My lingering stares fill those perfect green orbs with surprised confusion,_

_And I laugh like an idiot just to see his smile wake the sun._

_Maybe, one day, I’ll be able to tell him just how beautiful he is,_

_How perfect, he is,_

_How brave, is he,_

_How strong, he is,_

_And I’ll always love him no matter what he decides to be,_

_For he is all that I am, and all that I’ll ever be,_

_Because he is my dream._

_My everything._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at poetry shhh, I just liked this concept


End file.
